A Mutual Accord
by A2MOM
Summary: "The Sleipnir was turning out to be the answer to all of Deimos' prayers..." Cain/Deimos, Abel/Deimos, Cain/Abel/Deimos. Contains marijuana, bondage, and heavy metal. Hamlet owns them I am just playing! M for oh mama mature, F for fun!


A Mutual Accord

The _Sleipnir_ was turning out to be the answer to all of Deimos' prayers.

The ship was huge; larger than any Deimos had served on, full of hidden corridors and catwalks just right for someone quiet to explore. On the nights his navigator, Porthos, brought Athos back to their quarters to fuck, Deimos gladly set out to do what he did best: walk silently, remain unnoticeable, and observe everything. Within the first week, he knew where to buy the best drugs, which mechanics were trustworthy enough to work on his Starfighter, and who was screwing who.

He and Porthos had had a good chuckle, when everyone assumed they were sleeping together. Far from it; both of them were primarily bottoms, and neither was what the other considered even remotely attractive. But Porthos was a good friend, a skilled pilot, and knew when to keep his mouth shut. He never asked where Deimos went on his midnight strolls, and Deimos never told anyone about the handcuffs and ball gag Porthos hid in his locker.

There were over fifty flying teams on board, the fighters some of the most brutal Deimos had ever had the misfortune to serve hadn't made it this far, however, without possessing the skills to protect himself; he was cunning with his knife, and had a talent for giving head that would make a whore green with envy. After being cornered in the training rooms the first night and being forced to submit to three of his new shipmates, he made an appeal to the ships' commander.

Not to Bering, but to Cook.

Bering's tastes ran to hulking, manly men—the more butch for him to dominate, the better—but Cook liked them pretty, and young. Deimos knew how to be both, when the occasion called for it. Since Cook's bondage kink was one of his as well, it was an easy task to become one of the icy, Aryan man's new toys. Between the smiles Cook graced him with whenever their paths crossed, and the fact that Bering never disciplined him (except when Deimos wanted him to), Deimos remained largely unmolested. He was free to choose his own partners then, but there was only one he had ever really wanted.

Cain.

"Fucking Asshole," Cain had snarled, as he and Deimos limped out of the gym after a grueling two hours of physical training. "I'd like the yank out that stick he's got shoved up his ass, and beat him to death with it!"

Deimos didn't comment; Encke was menacingly sexy, he thought, and made Deimos shiver every time he opened his mouth to yell at them. Even if he was an uptight asshole, who probably needed to get laid.

"Fuck, my fucking back is killing me," Cain complained, wincing as they boarded the lift. His normally olive skin was pale, and there was a faint beading of sweat across his brow.

Deimos could see he was truly in pain. Challenging that last guy, Maximus, to a brawl, had won Cain a lot of respect among the rest of the fighters, but at the cost of another brutal pummeling from a fighter twice his size. Deimos bit his lip, worried.

"Do you want me to take you to medical?" he asked timidly.

"Fuck no," Cain scowled. He closed his eyes and let his body sag against the back of the lift. "Just need to rest awhile; don't want those bastards pokin' and prodding at me."

"Okay," Deimos agreed simply, and after a beat Cain cracked an eye and stared at him. It was the mean look, the one that usually preceded Deimos getting smacked across the face, and he waited, tensely.

"You talked to Anasha lately?" Cain asked quietly instead, raising a dark eyebrow.

Deimos nodded, trying not to show how relieved he was. "Da, she messaged me yesterday."

Cain gave a pained smile in return. "Yeah? She's good, then?"

His pulse quickening, Deimos answered, "Oh, Da, she's excellent."

The lift stopped, and Cain got out with Deimos on his floor. "Great, Myshonok; let's go give her a call."

"Jesus, this is some good anasha," Cain drawled, exhaling a cloud of pungent smoke towards the ceiling vent. "Who'd you have to suck to get your hands on this?"

Cain passed Deimos the fat koysak, eyes heavy lidded and glazed. The pot had made Cain relaxed and mellow and had considerably dulled the edge of his pain. Deimos put the joint to his lips and drew in the smoke deeply, feeling the buzz reach all the way to his toes.

"Vicks, from maintenance," he answered, coughing a bit as the smoke wisps trickled from his mouth.

Cain laughed. "No way! Hah, always thought he looked like a stoner."

Deimos giggled a little; Cain was well on his way to stoned himself, sprawled out on Deimos' bed, one arm tucked behind his head. His black hair spilled messily across Deimos' pillow and he gazed up at him with a sultry intent. They were both naked, Deimos straddling Cain's muscular thighs, their hard cocks lying alongside each other. Sighing, Deimos let his eyes feast on Cain's perfectly sculpted body, from his angular, exotic face to his lean torso with the dark nipples and taut, flat abs.

Cain was simply the most beautiful man Deimos had ever laid eyes on. He was everything Deimos wanted to be, but wasn't: dangerous, confident, and sexy. He was the best lover he'd ever had, too, but that was probably because Deimos was hopelessly in love with him. And always would be.

"Here," Cain murmured, taking the koysak of anasha between his teeth, lit end in his mouth. He propped himself up on his elbows, as much as his sore ribs would allow, and Deimos bent down, parting his lips around the other end of the koysak, mouth almost touching Cain's. Cain exhaled, slowly, blowing the heady smoke deep into Deimos lungs.

Cain pulled back, taking the joint between two fingers, watching Deimos' face as he exhaled in turn. Deimos licked his lips, Cain's eyes fastening on his mouth, his own pink tongue poking just lightly between his lips. It was intensely erotic, Cain just staring at him as if he was beautiful too, and Deimos felt his body flush, trembling with need.

"Horny?" Cain grinned, as Deimos straightened up and reached over to snuff the joint out in a coffee cup next to the bed. His knowing hands stroked slowly up and down Deimos' splayed thighs, thumbs brushing the sensitive inner skin.

"Da," Deimos whispered breathlessly, shivering as Cain's fingers traced little circles on either side of his groin. He'd been teasing Deimos for hours, it seemed; both of them naked and hard and their dicks together but that was it, no rubbing, no kissing, and no fucking.

"Yeah," Cain echoed, running his eyes up and down Deimos body slowly, a little breathless himself. "Me too." He licked his lips again, tucking his other arm behind his head. "Jerk yourself off for me, Myshonok. I want to watch you come."

Deimos shifted back slightly, taking his hot, hard dick in his hand and gasping as he pumped up and down. His eyelids fluttered shut, his head dropping back with a helpless moan.

"Nyet," Cain ordered, "open your eyes; I want you to look at me while you do it."

Deimos nodded, breathing faster as his clear grey eyes locked on Cain's face. He had very few inhibitions, but Cain was so dark; black eyes and hair and lashes, so dangerous and sexy; he was afraid he'd come too fast just from looking at him. Cain watched him in wonder, panting now himself with the pulse at his throat jumping faster bit by bit. His hands-heavy, warm, capable of killing or caressing-slid slowly up Deimos' thighs, slipped between Deimos' parted legs and stroked behind his balls.

"Unh—Mmm! Mmm!" Deimos gasped, shaking all over as Cain teased his index finger over his hole . "Ah,ahh….!"

"Not yet," Cain whispered, watching Deimos' face raptly. "Don't come yet, Myshonok."

"Unh- Puzhalsta!" Deimos shuddered. Cain's finger, just the tip, was moving in slow, feather light circles, making him crazy. "Cain, Cain, puh-please-!"

"Not yet, baby. Not yet."

Deimos gulped ,whimpering; Cain rarely called him 'baby', and oh, God, he needed to come, so bad, Cain's finger and his eyes and his own hand, jerking tight and fast now, sweat trickling down his back…

"Sexy baby; sexy little Myshonok," Cain crooned, "come for me."

Deimos cried out, eyes squeezing shut at the last moment, sending ropes of hot, thick come splatting across Cain's chest.

"Fuck yeah!" Cain growled, high as a kite and Deimos was flying with him. "Whoa give it up, baby, shoot it, shoot it!"

Cain was laughing as Deimos finally spiraled down, his body trembling with sporadic aftershocks.

"Forgot about your," he giggled; the anasha making him stupid-happy. Vicks was going to deserve another bj after this, Deimos thought, leaning his hands on Cain's chest. "Forgot about your aim, Myshonok, ha ha, think you almost got me in the eye, hee hee…"

" Prastee meenya ," Deimos grinned back, shakily wiping Cain's face. Cain grabbed his hand, sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking the come off like it was the sweetest honey.

"Mmm…feels good, lubvonik," Deimos whispered. "Let me make you feel good now, too."

Cain's smile stretched from ear to ear. "Feel like suckin' me? "

"I feel," Deimos purred, rising up so he could haul Cain's legs gently over his shoulders, "like eating your ass."

"Ohhh," Cain moaned, spreading his legs wider and tossing his head back. "Fuuuck yeah, eat me Myshonok, do it—nnghh-! "

His words were cut off by a howl of pleasure as Deimos pressed his face forward and got to work. Please, Porthos don't come back now, some distant part of his mind prayed. Cain had never let him do this before and if Deimos didn't think he'd get murdered after Cain's buzz wore off, he'd have tried to fuck him, too. Cain wasn't going to last long enough for that anyway, by the sounds of things, his own hand jacking frantically while he swore and begged and writhed against Deimos' mouth. Less than a minute later he was coming, half of it landing in Deimos hair and the back of his neck.

"Mmmnuh, no more no more" Cain grunted, pushing feebly at Deimos head. "C'mere, Myshonok," he muttered, hair sticking to his sweaty face and both their come congealing in his pubic hair. "Gimmie a kiss."

Deimos hesitated a fraction of a second, but if Cain didn't care where his mouth had just been, then neither did he. He crawled up the length of Cain's flushed, heaving torso and let Cain pull him down for a surprisingly sweet kiss.

"Forgot how good you were," Cain whispered against his mouth, as they parted for air. "Missed you, my little Myshonok."

"Missed you too, lubvonik" Deimos whispered back, just before they kissed again. "Oh Cain, I missed you, too."

It would have been a fairytale ending; peasant boy ends up with Prince Charming, except there already was a Princess in the way.

Abel.

The good part was, Abel wasn't around that much. He wasn't stuck like glue to Cain's side, the way they had been back on base. Cook had given Abel a special project which kept Abel in the nav lab through all hours of the day and night.

Probably planned to give the naïve little airhead something else, too, since he'd failed so miserably at adding that slinky Lead Navigator, Keeler, to his collection of toys. Deimos had observed that little drama unfold, while on one of his late night strolls. Cook had nearly had Keeler bent over one of the computer stations—it was always the sweet faced ones who were the biggest whores—when Encke had walked in on them.

Keeler had saved the moment by fucking them both, right there in Cook's office, but it was a one-time offer only, apparently. Cook and Encke couldn't look each other in the eye for weeks after, and Deimos had wondered in fascination if Keeler was double-jointed because of his genetic engineering, or simply because he was a slut.

Abel was a slut, too, to hear Cain tell it, but only when he was on the end of Cain's dick.

"A virgin!" Cain had crowed in the fighter's lounge one day, "A twenty-four year old fuckin' virgin, can you believe it?!"

"Yeah?" Praxis had shot back, "some people just want to wait for the right person, dumbass. Not everyone gets their cherry popped before they get their first zit."

Cain had simply stared back at him, eyes black and mean enough to almost make Deimos come in his pants. "Guess he's lucky I came along then, Oyobuk, " he purred. "Before he met up with some limp-dick Cyclops like you."

Still, Deimos couldn't complain. Cain was bored without his little blond virgin, so he spent several nights a week with Deimos. Porthos had gleefully accepted an invitation to form a permanent threesome with Athos and Praxis, so Deimos had their room to himself most nights. It felt liked he'd died, and gone to heaven.

But Deimos was a true Wednesday's child, full of woe. Nothing ever went right for him for very long.

This time, when the rug got pulled out from under him, he had no one but himself to blame.

"Tighter," Deimos urged, straining his wrists against the knots binding them.

Porthos looked down at him doubtfully. "Dude, they're already making your hands turn red. You wanna end up with gangrene after this? What's that fetish where people chop off their own limbs for a kick?"

"Apotemnophilia." Deimos wiggled his fingers experimentally. "Da Porth', loosen them just a little." He smiled up at his friend, the larger man leaning over him on the bed to retie the leather belt that bound his arms together above his head. "Thanks for helping me. I want to surprise Cain when he comes over tonight."

Porthos shrugged. Nothing phased him, no matter how depraved. Probably why he let Athos dress him up in stockings and garter belt and have Praxis spank him. "S'okay, Demi. You sure Cain's comin' over? Gonna be a lttle hard to explain if your still trussed up like this and a red alert goes off or somethin'."

Deimos nodded eagerly. "I'm sure," he smiled.

Porthos gave a lopsided grin back. "Okay, kid. Have fun; don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Deimos chuckled and Porthos gave a little wave and sauntered off for his own night of fun.

Lying there in the semi dark of the room, Deimos felt his heart beat with anticipation. He was already half hard, imagining the look on Cain's face when he walked in to find Deimos, naked and lubed and tied up on his own bed. There weren't any bedrails, but Porthos had contrived to loop one end of the belt around a safety latch on the wall. Deimos ankles weren't tied, but he was still completely at Cain's mercy….this was going to be a night to remember.

The door comm buzzed, and Deimos felt his heart kick-start in his chest.

"It's open!" he called, trying to make his normally soft voice project loud enough for Cain to hear. He closed his eyes, licking his lips and trembling with excitement as the door whoosed open and shut.

"Do you like it, Lubvonik?" he smiled, opening his eyes.

Abel was looking back at him, his face expressionless.

It was a good thing Deimos was already cleaned out, or he'd have shit himself.

" 'Lubvonik' " got KP tonight from Encke," Abel explained calmly. "He and Praxis started a food fight in the mess today; I'm surprised you didn't hear about it."

"Oh" Deimos said faintly. "Poor Porthos….."

Abel's brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head instead. He sat on the edge of Deimos bed and let his eyes wander questioningly over Deimos naked, bound body.

"Um-?" Deimos hesitated, biting his lip. "Do you, um, do you think you could maybe untie me?"

"I've been wondering where Cain went at night," Abel explained conversationally, ignoring Deimos' request. He scooted back to make himself more comfortable, forcing Deimos to bend his legs, or get sat on. "So, I followed him a couple of nights ago. And he came here."

He leaned his head back against the wall, eyes gazing up, as though musing over an interesting puzzle. "And I thought, 'now, why is Cain going to Porthos' quarters at night? He doesn't even like Porthos….And then I remembered," he turned to stare stonily at Deimos," that _you_ were Porthos' fighter. And Cain, apparently," he stared at Deimos' leaking erection, "_Does _like you."

Deimos swallowed audibly, wondering where Abel was going to hit him first.

"Whu-what-?" he began, looking warily as Abel stood up and began to casually undress, "what are you going to—what are you doing-?"

"Well, I'm not going to do what I originally planned,"Abel smiled nastilly. "Which was to come over here and slap the crap out of you." He dropped his uniform top carelessly on the floor, and oh, he had the prettiest pink nipples Deimos had ever seen. "But seeing as you're all tied up so nicely,I think I know a better way to get even with you. That cheating bastard Cain, I'll deal with later."

Deimos' eyes bugged out when Abel bent over to ease down his pants, pulling his briefs down at the same time. Probably the sweetest ass he'd ever seen too, God, he'd thought Encke's was hot….!

"Ow, dammit," Abel swore, almost tripping over his feet. In his attempt to be seductive, he'd forgotten to take his boots off before his pants. He fumbled about for several minutes before yanking them off, sending them thudding down to the floor. Grinning, he sat on Deimos' lap, the look on his face more frightening than a fleet of Colteron ships.

"I wonder if you're ticklish…." Abel murmured evilly.

Deimos started to panic as Abel leaned down, waggling his fingers over his ribs.

"No! NO!" he shouted in alarm, thrashing and laughing helplessly as Abel made good on his threat. "OH- Oh stop! No-ha ha ha-oh stop! Please! Ah—A-Abel—Please-!"

Suddenly Abel leaned all the way over and pressed his mouth against Deimos' lips, tongue thrusting hotly inside. Deimos jerked and moaned as Abel continued tickling him, softer now just light touches up and down his ribs but still driving him insane. The frantic twisting of his body rubbed their groins together until Abel was as hard as he was.

"NNhuh—unh—ah! Ah!" Deimos wailed, half-crying, half-laughing against Abel's mouth as they kissed, wet and sloppy. Abel had absolutely no finesse and Deimos had never been more turned on in his life. "No-nuh uh st- stop-!"

Abel laughed breathlessly, fingers teasing Deimos nipples now. "Yeah," he grinned, grinding his dick into Deimos' fire hot cock. "It does that to me, too…" He nipped at Deimos lip, his throat, his jaw.

"Does he do this to you?" he panted, mouth moist at Deimos' ear. Deimos cried out as Abel's tongue started a sensuous french kiss that explored every whorl and ridge, making his toes curl.

"Oh, oh yessss…!" Deimos moaned, neck and arms stretched taut.

"Hmph," Abel snorted, miffed. "That dirty, rotten prick!"

He raised up all at once and glared down at Deimos. "Does he let you fuck him?" he demanded. "And don't you dare try and lie!" As if to prove his point, he held his splayed fingers a few inches above Deimos' ribs.

Gulping, Deimos looked frantically from Abel's murderous eyes to his poised hands. "No! No, of course not!"

It seemed to be the right thing to say, because Abel sighed and relaxed a bit. He was still leaning heavily on top of Deimos, though, his pelvis snug against Deimos' crotch, and Deimos rolled his hips a bit, smiling up at him hopefully. "Um, do you want to?" he asked, batting his eyes and biting his lip.

"Well, sure!" Abel pouted, "But fat chance he's ever going to let me." He sat up, crossing his arms over his skinny chest. " 'Lubvonik' will probably let YOU bone him before he lets me anywhere near his ass. He won't even let me play with it when I give him head!"

Resisting the urge to scream with frustration, Deimos clarified,"No Abel; I mean do you want to with me." At Abel's clueless look, he went on, "Do you want to fuck me?" He wisely chose to keep the rimming episode a secret. Cain had been so high, Deimos doubted even _he_ remembered.

"Really?" Abel breathed, and Deimos could feel his cock twitch with interest. "You'd um really let me fuck you?" His eyes were round as saucers.

Nodding eagerly, Deimos licked his lips as Abel clambered back, hauling his legs over his shoulders.

"Um," Abel hesitated, "want me to untie you first?"

"No, no just do it, please!"

"Okay," Abel smiled, leaning down to kiss Deimos sweetly. He got into position-one of Deimos' legs fell off his shoulders, but he clumsily hauled it back up, and Deimos held his breath as a cock, finally, was nudging against his hole.

"Uh," Abel bit his lip uneasily. "I, uh, usually have to, you know," he tilted his head in the vague direction of the bathroom, "before we do it."

"All taken care of," Deimos said through gritted teeth. He locked his legs around Abel's shoulders, urging him forward. "All clean, all lubed, so please just fuck me, okay?"

Abel rolled his eyes. "Wow, now I know why Cain's so spoiled."

"I know, I know, just please, Abel-!"

"Okay okay."

Deimos tried to relax , as Abel took his dick in hand and aimed it at his hole. "Oh yes!" he gasped, feeling the velvet smooth head touch him again…..

"Dammit!" Abel swore, when his dick slid off to the side instead of in.

"It's okay, take your time."

"I am! I just—damn, everything's so slippery down here-"

"-Try now, okay? Right there, just let me push back a little-"

"Okay okay I think I—I think—I've got it now-!"

Deimos gasped as Abel pressed in, feeling his body give way; way way too much—"

"Abel wait, slow-slow down!"

"Sorry, sorry, did I hurt you?" Abel was shaking and red faced and sweat was beading on his face. So this is what a virgin looks like, Deimos thought with wonder.

"No it's fine, I'm fine, you're doing great." He smiled up at Abel's pretty, flushed face, and Abel smiled tremulously back. For the first time that night, Deimos was sort of glad Cain hadn't shown up after all.

Until Abel took a breath, and pushed, slowly and relentlessly forward. And blew his wad approximately five seconds later.

"Oh OHHH!" Abel cried, shuddering all over as he emptied into Deimos. "Guh-AH! Deimos—I—I'm -!"

He stayed like that, braced on his forearms for several minutes, shaky and hot and flushed a rosy shade of pink, all the way from his chest to his forehead.

"Oooh," he finally sighed, happily."Umm, that was so much fun!"

He gazed down at Deimos lovingly, petting his face while giving him a sweet kiss.

"Abel," Deimos bit out tightly,"If you don't get me off in the next two minutes, I'm going to wrap my legs around your neck, and strangle you."

"Oh!" Abel sprang up breathlessly, looking completely embarrassed, which would have been adorable if Deimos wasn't unbearably horny. "What, um" he bit his lip, "What do you want me to do?"

Go out in the corridor and flag down the first guy that walks by, Deimos wanted to scream . "You still feel hard?"

"Um, yeah. Should I…?" Abel thrust forward experimentally, and Deimos shivered all over.

"Um yeah you should!" Deimos gasped back. His eyes rolled as Abel thrust again, then again. His dick wasn't as thick as Cain's, but it had a wicked upward curve that hit Deimos' g-spot every time.

"This is even more fun!" Abel panted, setting to work. "Am I doing it right now?"

"Yesss!Faster unh yes! Abellllll oh! Harder, harder!"

Deimos could feel his orgasm boiling up inside him and he threw his head back, toes curling in ecstasy; gasping, begging, the lewd slap slap slap of Abel's balls against his ass making him scream—

"OH!" Abel wailed, freezing in place and shaking from head to toe. "OH GOD! Oh God I'm gonna-!"

"Don't stop! Chyort voz'mi!" Deimos swore, "Godammit don't you dare!"

Abel managed four more brutal thrusts before exploding with a howl, but it was enough to tip Deimos over the brink too. He came with a great gush of relief, hot and sticky between their bodies. With a sigh he sagged back against the belt, wrists chafing but he didn't care. Abel had passed out on top of him, way too heavy and mumbling what sounded suspiciously like a declaration of undying love. Deimos chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Um," Abel said, biting his lip again and this time he did look adorable. Amazing, what a good orgasm or two can do for a guy. "Was that okay?" It was amazing too how shyly innocent he still looked, even while covered in come with his dick buried up the ass of a guy, tied to a bed.

"Perfect, MIlaya Moyna," Deimos said softly. Abel smiled, disengaging and finally undoing Deimos' bindings.

"So…?" Abel asked, helping Deimos sit, and massaging his sore wrists. "What now?"

"Shower," Deimos said. "Change the sheets. Wai t for Cain to come back and slap the crap out of him?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly at Abel.

Abel giggled. "Okay!"

"So Abel," Deimos said, as they made their way to the head, "Has Cain ever told you about my friend, Anasha?"

Cain didn't come back til almost 02:00 hours.

He was not amused.

"What the fuck?!" he glared at the two of them, still naked and draped over each other in Deimos' bed, giggling as they surfed anthro porn. "Princess, what the HELL are you doing in here with Deimos behind my back!?"

Abel looked at Deimos, glassy eyed. Deimos figured he looked as goofy; for the past half hour they'd been doing hits on Porthos' bong.

"The same thing you do with him behind my back," Abel answered calmly. It would have been a bit more profound if he wasn't gesturing with a crusty sock in his hand. He giggled, sharing a look with Deimos. "Bet I had more fun than you did with Pra-ax-is!"

For some reason, Cain turned crimson at this and made a disgusted face. He waved a hand through the thick smoke in the room. "You leave me any of that?" he demanded, glaring at Deimos.

"Only if you brought us some food," Deimos shrugged. He leaned over as Abel planted a kiss on his nose; or tried, the little blond was giggling so much his aim was pretty bad. Well, some things hadn't changed.

"Ooh, yeah!" Abel begged," I'm starving! Let's go on a kitchen raid!"

"Fuck that," Cain snarled. "If I never see that shithole again, it'll be too soon. Princess," he barked, "get your pants on and let's go!" He glared daggers at Deimos. "You, I'll deal with later," he promised, jabbing a finger at him threateningly.

"Oh, shut up," Deimos said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Cain," Abel put in, "shut up or we'll BOTH deal with YOU later!"

For the first time that he could remember, Deimos saw Cain's jaw drop. Faced with anarchy, he seemed at a loss for words. And fists, thankfully.

"Sit down," Abel ordered, and Cain slowly did, on the edge of Porthos' bed. "Myshonok and I have come to a mutual accord, in regards to this love triangle the three of us," he pointed to each of them in turn, "are in."

Cain snarled. "You let him call you Myshonok?" he asked, furious.

Deimos nodded helpfully. "I let him fuck me too."

If it was possible to spontaneously combust, Cain would have been a charred pile of ashes at that point.

"I'm still talking!" Abel snapped, clapping his hands like a kindergarten teacher. "We have both decided to decide we want you. And we have both decided to decide we want each other. So, after much decision making, we, um….?" He trailed off, looking beseechingly at Deimos.

Deimos looked at him, then at Cain. "Both of us, or neither one," he said simply. "And we get each other, too. Not just you."

Cain looked like he wanted to kill both of them for a moment. Then he suddenly grinned.

"Okay," he smiled wolfishly, starting to undo his belt. "Who wants to suck me off first?"

Abel wrinkled his nose, and Deimos jerked a thumb at the head. "You smell like a grease trap, Cain. Go take a shower first."

"So come scrub me!" he offered, like it was a huge treat. He stood, and started shucking out of his appallingly filthy clothes.

"Later lubvonik," Deimos purred, putting an arm around Abel and stroking his thigh. "Now hurry up, we're both horny, and who knows what we'll be doing out here if you take too long?"

"Shit," Cain breathed, watching as Abel started pressing kisses to the side of Deimos' neck. "We shoulda done this a long time ago!" He yanked off the rest of his disgusting clothes, flinging them on Pothos' bed. "Save some for me, girls; I'll be out in a minute!"

He dashed into the head, and a second later Deimos heard the shower turn on.

"Still have the belt?" Abel said, grinning evilly.

"Oh yeah," Deimos snickered back. "And Porthos has a few things that'll come in handy if he gets too loud when you start fucking him."

Abel giggled, watching Deimos refill the bowl on the bong. "Yeah, any minute now he'll start singing-"

"_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone! "_

Deimos exchanged an incredulous look with Abel, as Cain's falsetto wail emanated from behind the bathroom door. "Chto za huy?!" he blurted, as Abel dissolved into useless giggles.

Deimos laughed too, pouncing on Abel and wrestling with him across the bed. The blond was well and truly cooked, probably wouldn't even remember if Deimos was the one to bang Cain first. Ah well. He'd get a turn too after Deimos was done pounding Cain into the mattress…

"_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love….!"_

"You know what, Deimos?" Abel whispered, looping his arms around Deimos' neck as Deimos hovered over him. "I think Cain was right. The three of us should have done this a long time ago….I kinda like you…."

"That's good, lubvonik," Deimos whispered back, just before they kissed. "I kinda like you, too."

If you made it all the way to the end, I hope you enjoyed! Lyrics are from Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me". Anthro porn was inspired by the Bad Dragon website; that's probably what Deimos and Abel were surfing….Apotemnophilia is a real fetish; I am open minded about nearly everything but..no, please don't….

Russian words and phrases (Borrowed fro m the net so if they are out of context or incorrect, it's my fault!)

Lubvonik-lover

Da-yes

Nyet-no

Anasha-marijuana, refer, weed, etc.

Koysak-joint, or as Joe fFriday said, "Marijuana cigarette"

Puzhalsta-please

Prastee meenya-forgive me

Oyobuk –Fucking Retard

MIlaya Moyna-my sweet

Chto za huy-What the fuck!


End file.
